Ichi's Innocence
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Came up with this fic not too long and it's inspired by Avril Lavigne's song 'Innocence'. Ichi reflects on how his life changed when he became a part of the Jade Palace, like he can't let that moment pass him by. Hope you like it!


This is pretty much something I thought of. Tan-Tan Tanuki, I hope you like this one.

* * *

Ichi's Innocence

by: Terrell James

One day at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, Ichi was looking at the sky, seeing the clouds just pass through, feeling the wind blowing through his fur as well. Ever since being a part of the palace, he definitely feels like he really belongs there and it's like something that really means a lot to him and he hopes that for a long time, he'll never let it go away forever, because he's been through so much in his life that it almost seems like a blur.

He escaped the seas of loneliness and sorrow that he been through his life since his parents died years ago. Living with them for a while, it seems like he feels happy here. He looks up at the sky and sees the clouds rolling by and he just feels at peace.

"Hey, Ichi."

Ichi turns around and there's Musaki standing behind him. He smiled and said, "I thought I'd find you here."

"Well, you found me, I guess." Ichi said.

"Just checking on you, just to make sure you're okay and all."

"Yeah, I'm cool."

"All right. Just checking."

"Okay."

"So, is there something on your mind?"

"Ever since I've been here, it feels as if...something inside of me feels...happy for some reason."

"How so?"

"With Po being my big brother and all and Shifu being my dad, it just seems as though I found the only family I ever had."

"I know just what you're feeling. I feel the same way when I come here. Although before, I was kinda sad, hurt, lonely and still grieving, but when I came here, I barely felt any of those emotions while I was spending time with them. They're really easy to go to talk to when I'm upset about something. The five are the same, but Tigress...not so much."

"For a period of my life, it seems as though my innocence was taken away from me since my parents died and coming here, being older, it seems as though I got most of them back." Ichi said.

"Really?" asked Musaki.

"Yeah. It's like this moment...can never pass me by."

Musaki chuckled and said, "We all feel that way sometimes, even me. Needless to say, I think they were happy that they're in your life, right?"

"Most definitely. They changed my life."

"Well, they did the same to me. You have such a big heart and kind personality and that's what we like about you."

Ichi chuckled softly as Musaki got up and left out of the Peach Tree, leaving Ichi by himself, while he was still thinking. He thought to himself, 'I am really lucky that I got to spend half of my life with these guys. It's like they're the family I never had and if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be where I'm at today. I am so lucky that they're a part of my life.'

He keeps looking up at the sky, still smiling to himself, just gaining all the sheer joy and innocence that he's felt since being with the Five, Po and Shifu as well as other things that made his life seem more lightening. His family, his cousins, friends-everything he has gained.

Those kind of feelings that he felt, like he needed to let them out by singing. He starts thinking of one and just lets it loose.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed _

_I think about the little things that make life great _

_I wouldn't change a thing about it _

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay _

_This moment is perfect _

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now _

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by _

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear _

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here _

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it _

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay _

_This moment is perfect _

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now _

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by _

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming _

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling _

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry _

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming _

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling _

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry _

_This innocence is brilliant_

_Makes you wanna cry _

_This innocence is brilliant _

_Please don't go away _

_Cause I need you now _

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by _

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay _

_This moment is perfect _

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now _

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by..._

After letting his feelings out, he definitely feels happy that he's keeping the most important things in his life inside of him. He sighed heavily, but it was a sigh of happiness this time. All of a sudden, he hears someone crying behind him. He slowly turns around and sees Po just breaking down crying. He groaned in embarassment and asked, "You heard it, didn't you?"

Po sniffled a few times and said, "Yeah, just the whole thing."

Ichi sighed and said, "Somehow, I knew you would come in."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. It's just...you just sang it so beautifully and the one favorite part is 'so beautiful it makes you wanna cry'. That part definitely made me cry."

"No contest. But, it does have a meaning for me."

Po wiped his eyes and asked, "What's the meaning?"

"Seeing the joy and happiness around you and it's something that I have always felt after meeting you guys. Ever since I lived here, it's like I don't want to let it go and hold on to it forever. And also, I felt this innocence when I'm around you, because you fill my heart with so much of it."

That melted Po's heart and said, "I never knew I could do that."

"You brought back my innocence, Po. That's the many reasons why I love having you as a big brother."

Po's eyes welled up with tears and he grabbed Ichi and hugged him tightly. One tear fell out of Ichi's face as he hugged him as well. Po started sobbing through his shoulder and said, "I love you, bro."

"I love you too. And we'll always be brothers, right?"

Po looked at him through his eyes and Ichi looked at him through his eyes, both of them which are teary-eyed and Po said, in a choked voice, "You bet."

He continued hugging him as the tears break down, but it's tears of happiness this time. Musaki couldn't help but look at this beautiful moment and one tear fell down from his eye and smiled at both of them and see how grateful both Po and Ichi are to have each other. Then, he leaves without another word as Po and Ichi keep feeling the brotherly love they have for each other.

* * *

That was 'Innocence' from Avril Lavigne. This is the song that pretty much inspired me to do this fic. Tan-Tan Tanuki, I hope you like this one! R&R!


End file.
